lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Dol Hurden
Dol Hurden is the mighty fortress of the Nazgul Ramul, and from here the Empire of Mordor controls the land it surrounds in Harad. Dol Hurden is a tower that is held affloat by three massive bridges built into the side of the ruined mountain of Harad in Hartin. The tower is exactly the same hight as the Sky Towers in Lucerne, and this is due to John Lovie or Ramul turning the fortress into a cruel reminder of what he has become. The fortress itself is the home of Ramul, and his elite Black Gaurd, while the surrounding valley is the encampment of the Mordor Orcs under the command of Ramul. The fortress of Dol Hurden was constructed by the command of Ramul (John Lovie) under the guise of becoming the center of the Mordor control of Harad. This was seen as a positive move as Sauron wanted John Lovie away from the Kingdom of Lucerne of whom Sauron continued to believe could be brought into the fold in the same manner as Harad had been. Ramil took charge quickly and begin to terrorize the people of the surrounding mountains until they retreated into more fertile lands leaving him free to expand the holdings of his elite Black Gaurd. Since its construction the fortress of Dol Hurden has been the site of a growing mini empire controlled by Ramul, and in this way the mountains teem with the tunnels of the thousands of Black Orcs, and hundreds of thousands of Mordor Orcs living in them. History Early History The fortress of Dol Hurden was constructed by the command of Ramul (John Lovie) under the guise of becoming the center of the Mordor control of Harad. This was seen as a positive move as Sauron wanted John Lovie away from the Kingdom of Lucerne of whom Sauron continued to believe could be brought into the fold in the same manner as Harad had been. Ramil took charge quickly and begin to terrorize the people of the surrounding mountains until they retreated into more fertile lands leaving him free to expand the holdings of his elite Black Gaurd. Since its construction the fortress of Dol Hurden has been the site of a growing mini empire controlled by Ramul, and in this way the mountains teem with the tunnels of the thousands of Black Orcs, and hundreds of thousands of Mordor Orcs living in them. Noteable People Ramul the Darkness See Also : John Lovie John Lovie was the son of William, and Jeane Lovie making him a member of House Lovie. John Lovie had three siblings in the form of Theresa, Martin, and William Lovie of whome Martin died during the Driving Tide, William Lovie gained immense fame, and power before he was killed by John himself, and Theresa had many miscarriages before finally dying of old age during the reign of her great nephew Bill Lovie. John Lovie married Katheryn Scarlet early in his life, and with her he had three children in the form of Frank, James, and Lucie Lovie. As a young boy John Lovie was best friends with his brother William Lovie II., and they were often joked as the perfect pair as for all of John Lovie's physical weakenesses his brother was his defence, and where William had a hard physical tone to his life he was tempered by his calm and calculating brother John. John was equally close with his father William and this meant that the three were constantly being involved in the decision making of the realm to the point that although William was the heir it was clear that John would be heavily involved in the doings of the realm once William died. Once the honorable man known for his brilliance at administrative tasks, he was ambushed while on route to Tree Hill and became obsessed with a palantir. The palantir whispered to him and just like the other 9 kings he was corupted by the evil words of Sauron, and turned to the service of Mordor. During this service he killed his brother William Lovie II. and destroyed the relationship with the Dragons. Following this he held control of Lucerne as King for less then two years before his horrifying lack of mental stability caused a rebellion which led to him being forced to retreat through a portal to Mordor. Following this he was turned into a Nazgul by Sauron, and now is called Ramul, and under this new name he commands daily huge forces of Mordor against what he believes are the pathetic failures in man. Category:Fortress of Mordor Category:Fort